


your boy is beautiful!

by roswhelp



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Pregnancy, also joshie was a c section because i am trans and if i have a kid, gordon divorced before having joshie, gordon loves his son so very very much and it is sweet, hehe transparent, no way am i not having a c section, so he was alone for the delivery, so heads up, this is just me thinking about being trans and being a parent., which can be depressing to think abt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswhelp/pseuds/roswhelp
Summary: gordon freeman is a father. he has a lot of thoughts about that.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman & Joshua Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	your boy is beautiful!

your baby is 8 pounds and 4 ounces, and you know that’s big for a newborn, but jesus they still seem so small. they are small, and you are so in love with them. their hand is so little next to your own, and as you look down at them in awe they look back up and you see they have your eyes. you’ve never been too fond of the deep brown of your iris before but it’s different now, now that they’re theirs too. now all you can think is that it should be impossible that someone as perfect as them could be made by you. but here they are.

you came here alone, and the nurse knows that, so he stays to help you get out of bed (as embarrassing as it is) when you need to. you’ve been alone for most of this, but that’s alright, because you’re not anymore. you have your kid, who the nice nurse asks if you have a name for yet. you’ve thought about names more than most people in the delivery ward, had been pouring through books and websites to find a name for yourself long before you’d ever thought about naming another person, and it’s hard to justify imposing the same pressure on your own child. because what if they’re like you? and even if they aren’t, it seems wrong to define anyone at birth by something as final as a name. they can always change it once they’re old enough to think about it. for now they can just be the baby. your baby. 

you bring them home and they are so loud. all the time. it’s hard, being just you and him on your own, but you try to make it work. sometimes you feel more tired then you knew you could be, and you know things are bad when you don’t remember heating up the bottle you find on the counter, or waking up to find the baby with a clean diaper you must have changed in the middle of the night (or maybe an old friend stops by in his usual manner and takes care of things when you can’t. maybe there’s still the ghost of a beautiful voice singing you both to sleep in your ear). work is paying you for 14 months off, which seems crazy to you. some don’t even get 6 (but there’s a higher up that understands how hard it is to be a single father, even an absentee one). 

joshua is still so small, but giant compared to what he was. he picked out the name himself, something you’re so stupidly proud of. he loves cowboys, and video games, and puts everything in his mouth still (you make a mental note to get him some of those chewy stim toys you see the tall guy with the yellow tie bring with him in the lab). your boy is beautiful, and has your eyes. you keep a picture of him in your locker as a reminder of everything you work for. 

your name is gordon freeman, and you love your son more than anything.


End file.
